Trapped
by petey L
Summary: Dean is stuck in the middle of yet another one of sam and John's fights. This time he gets so mad he leaves. That was three days ago. Can john and Sam set aside their differences long enough to save Dean or is it already to late?
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I wrote this story for a challenge on and I figured it would help if you guys had the prompt. Well, three guys in a family is never good, not to mention the Winchester Family.

As you know, Dean had always been sandwiched between John and Sam. Dean finally got enough of both of them. And walk out of the motel they are currently staying in. (In the middle of a hunt.)

Not before saying, " Look, I've enough of you guys fucking trying to kill each other! If you guys were to fucking die on me, I'll have to be the fucking one, salting and burning you guys down to nothing!" Dean opens the door and continued, " In that case, I would rather be the one you guys fucking salt and burn!" and bangs the door shut.

After which Dean went missing. Being kidnapped by the things that they are suppose to hunt. Will Dean get his words?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Look, I've enough of you guys fucking trying to kill each other! If you guys were to fucking die on me, I'll have to be the fucking one, salting and burning you guys down to nothing!" Dean opens the motel room door and continued, " In that case, I would rather be the one you guys fucking salt and burn!" and slams the door shut.

That was the last time anyone heard from Dean Winchester. It had been three days now, and John and Sam were beginning to get worried. John figured Dean had stomped out in one of his hormone induced teenage fits. _It's not like him to walk out in the middle of a hunt though. Sammy and me sure gave that kid reason enough._ John and Sam had a battle of epic proportions for that whole week. It was over something trivial; whose strategy was better for the hunt. Both the oldest and the youngest Winchester thought they were right which left Dean in the middle again. Dean was forced to be the mediator for the week, which resulted in his final blow out, and him marching out of the motel room.

"Dad, do you think dean is okay?" Sam broke the silence with his question.

"You know your brother. He's probably somewhere with some girl blowing off some steam," John replied with a huff. He was trying not to let Sammy know how worried he was. _Once that kid hears that there might be something wrong with his brother, he gets irrational and freaks out. Of course Dean is worse when it comes to situations involving Sammy._

"Yeah but he didn't take the car, and he's not answering his cell phone. Dad, something is seriously wrong with Dean. I don't know what, but something is seriously wrong."

"Well, your right about one thing. When he finally decides to get his ass back in here, he will be seriously wrong that for sure. And you need to stop worrying Sammy. Dean's a big boy he can handle himself," John let just a little bit of his irritation slip into his voice. _Why does this kid have to question everything I say?_

"Yes sir," Sam replied with a dejected look. He flopped down on the bed furthest from the door of the dingy motel room. A small sigh escaped from his lips as he once again pulled out his cell phone and willed it to ring. _Where are you Dean?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was struggling to answer that very question. Hel, he was struggling to open his eyes. _It's just blinking it shouldn't be this hard._ He noticed he was lying on is left side on some kind of hard surface. Stone maybe? It was pitch black, even with his eyes open so he couldn't be sure. He tried to shift positions, but a sharp wave of pain put an end to that idea. _Holy shit! Holy shit! What happened to me? God, my leg, I can't feel my leg! Why can't I move my arms? God this is sooooo not good! Where the fuck am I?_ Dean's mental rant was cut short by a heavy scraping sound that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The tiny confines of Dean's personal prison were illuminated as the door opened.

Dean was fairly sure he was about to have all his questions answered, and he suddenly prayed that they wouldn't be.


	2. Does she keep them alive?

Thanks for reading and all the awesome reviews. I apologize in advance for dean's mouth lol. I really feel bad for doing this to Dean =( poor baby. Again I own nothing and so on

Over the next four hours Sam grew increasingly nervous. They were on a witch-hunt in the middle of Dannersville Iowa. A witch was terrorizing this sleepy small town. So far 6 men between the ages of 17 and 26 had disappeared in 30 years. Apparently his dad thought this was sufficient to check out. There was nothing out of ordinary about his town. This was not what was causing Sam's apprehension. At 17 and a half, Dean had just entered the witch's preferred age range and now he was missing. It did not take a genius (or in Dean's words a "weird ass geek") to figure it out. He prayed desperately that was not what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Dean's eyes close to a minute to adjust to the newfound light spilling into his chamber. He was right about one thing; he was crumpled up on a cold stone floor. _Well that solves one mystery now on to the next million. Let's start with why can't I move? That would be really handy to know!_ A pair of rough yet feminine hands grabbed his leg and dragged him across the rough floor.

He fought back the scream that was rising from his throat. White-hot pain was exploding from his leg. He spared a cursory glance down his leg. His mind took a few seconds to catch up with his body. _Why is there a white stick thing sticking out of my leg? HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!_

Dean must have blacked out from the pain because the next thing he knew he was in a larger room with some strange symbols painted everywhere. He still couldn't get a clear look t his capture. _Whoever this bitch is she is seriously starting to piss me off. When I get my hands on her I'm going to –_ Dean's train of thought was cut off by a swift kick to the ribs. He could have sworn he heard bones cracking. It was followed up by another kick to the stomach. Dean doubled over in pain as all the air was forcefully expelled from his lungs. The feet kept flying as she landed another blow to Dean's head. His vision whited out and he couldn't hear anything for bout a good minute. A lone tear escaped dean's eye and traced a path through the grime on Dean's cheek. He could worry about being tough and manly later. Right now he was in some serious pain.

"Now, now Deany I won't hurt you to bad. After all I need you alive if I want the ritual to work," she crooned in his ear. Dean was too far-gone to try and determine her cryptic message.

"And what if I don't want to play ball?"

His only answer was a reign of fists that would have made Mike Tyson proud. Dean slipped into the welcoming embraces of unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Bobby it's John." John tried to keep its tone light despite the gravity of the situation.

"What'd you do this time ya damn ijit?"

"You remember that witch hunt you sent me on?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"When this kind of witch takes its victims, does it keep them alive?"

"Yeah, breaks 'em up so they can't get away then keeps 'em for a couple of days. Why?"

"The witch has Dean."


	3. Try not to do anything to stupid

Hey guys this is just a little thing I've been writing. Thanks for all the great reviews! All grammar mistakes are either mine, the Winchester's or Booby's. Also Dean's mouth is still working so there's some language in this. Unfortunately Kripke owns it all and I own nothing **tear. ** So without further ado….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously:__ "The witch has Dean."_

"What the hell do you mean the witch has Dean?" Bobby practically screamed into the phone. John had to move the receiver about an inch away from his ear. He was expecting Bobby to be pissed, but not that pissed.

"Sammy and me were having one of our little spats and Dean stomped out basically saying we can go to hell. Haven't seen him in three days now."

"You waited three days before looking for him? What the hell John? You're his father! You shoulda been looking or him!"

"This is Dean we're talking about here. Remember that time he went missing for a few days in Memphis and I found him wrapped around some girl? I just figured he was letting off some steam with some skank somewhere. You know him."

"God John, I don't like his one bit."

"You don't like this? How the hell do you think I feel? Now I also have to keep an eye on Sammy. That kid is freaking out harder than a jackrabbit stuck in the middle of the desert. You know how he gets when something happens to Dean."

"Yeah that boy won't quiet down for nothing if Dean's hurt. I'm about a good 5 hours away. I'll come meet up with you two boys."

"Alright sounds good. Thanks Bobby."

"Try not to do anything to stupid before I get there."

John gave a short chuckle and said, "I'll do my best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam emerged from the bathroom after taking his shower and saw his dad talking on the phone with someone. "Alright sounds good. Thanks Bobby." _Well at least he's calling someone for help. I guess this means something really is wrong with Dean. Where the hell is he?_ John gave a slight laugh, said something then hung up the phone.

He waited a minute before asking, " So what did Bobby want?"

"He's headed our way. He's gonna be here in 5 hours."

"Oh ok, cool. So he's going to help us find Dean."

"Yeah, but we have to find her first. Did you boys narrow down where she is?"

"Since those type of witches like old abandoned buildings, and there's only one near town, it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"All right. Get your gear ready. We are leaving as soon as Bobby gets here, understood?"

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Dean thought it was hard to move before, then he was dead wrong. Every once of his body was a throbbing mass of pain. His chest screamed in pain with every shallow breath. His shoulders were throbbing from being pinned in that position for so long. He didn't even want to think about his head. Just thinking itself hurt. _God where the hell is Dad? I'd even take Sam. Come on people don't just leave me here. God what if they're mad at me? I did yell at them, and basically said I wished either they would die or I would die. They wouldn't leave me here if they were mad at me, would they? God Sam I'm so sorry. You too dad. Just somebody please help!_

Dean was so engrossed in his self-pity that he didn't even hear the door opening. In fact, he didn't notice anyone was there until a cool hand settled on his scalp. He tried to pry his eyes open, but that was a waste of time. Instead he mumbled, "Go 'way bitch." He tried to put his usual cocky attitude and strength into this statement, but it didn't work.

Apparently she found this funny, and answered him with a shill laugh. _What the fuck is so funny? _

"Don't worry precious. Use that mouth while you still can because soon you won't be able to say a word. Actually, you'll be dead so you won't be able to do anything at all," and with that, she gave Dean a swift kick in the ribs, and left.


	4. DEAN!

Hey guys I know its been a while but I've been busy so here is the new chapter. Sorry nothing from Dean this chapter but it's all good. Again no matter how much I try and convince myself, I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five hours is a painfully long time when someone's life is on the line. Sam thought he was going stir crazy when he heard Bobby's truck rumble into the parking lot. He was on his feet before Bobby could slam the truck door, and he had crossed the motel room opened the door before Bobby walked two steps.

"Hey there Sammy. How you holdin' up boy?"

Bobby asked trying to keep the mood light. He knew exactly how wound up Sam would be. Secretly he was glad the boys' roles were not reversed because dealing with dean in this situation would have been a hell of a lot worse.

Sam glanced down at the cracked pavement and sighed, 'I'm okay I guess. I'm worried about Dean."

"Don't worry about it. He'll be fine. I know your brother well enough to know he wouldn't let some stupid witch stop him. He'll he's probably flirtin' with her now." Bobby hoped his attempts at humor worked. He was rewarded with a half smile from Sam, as he appeared to conjure the idea.

"Yeah he probably would be."

John chose that moment to appear in the doorway. He greeted Bobby with a rushed, "Hey Bobby. Thanks for coming down here so quick. We narrowed down where that bitch is hiding. I was just waiting for you to get here so we could burn her ass."

"Glad to see you actually listened to common sense for once, and it was the least I could do for that boy."

"Sam you ready to go?'

"Yeah dad, let's go get Dean."

"Alright then. So you'll follow us out then Bobby?"

"You got it."

With that, the three hunters piled into their respective vehicles and dove off. The house was only five miles away but they couldn't let her know they were coming. They parked up the street, out of view of the house and made their way in on foot.

The house was the definition of decrepit. Whatever paint job it had, was faded badly. At one point in time this Victorian may have been blue, or possibly green; but now it was impossible to tell. The broken shutters hung at awkward angles over the unused, cracked windows. Vines climbed the sides of the once beautiful house. What was once a front yard was now a tangle of uncut grass and weeds. _Kind of reminds me of a horror movie set. Does that make us the idiots who always go into the house for some reason?_ Sam tried not to think about the horrors that lay inside the house.

John and Bobby took point with Sam bringing up the rear. They cautiously worked their way up to the front door unnoticed. Bobby could feel the evil radiating from this place and he didn't like it. John had nudged open what was left of the front door, and Bobby followed him in, rifle first. If they ran into her, or pissed her off (which sneaking into her lair would obviously do) they were going to have one hell of a fight on their hands.

The stealthy party worked their way through the hall. They were startled by a noise from a backroom. _Do I go in shooting? Just level everything?_ John tried to think logically as he crept towards the back of the house._ No, what if Dean is in there? I have to play this smart._ He reached his gun around the wall and peeked in the room. She was bending over a table arranging some candles.

"John how nice of you to make an appearance, I was wondering when you were going to stop in," she said in a mockingly polite tone.

"Where is Dean?"

"Oh, don't worry. I've kept him safe, something you obviously have trouble with.

"What did u do to him you bitch?" Every cell in his body was screaming at him to tear that bitch apart but some part of brain was telling him that he needed to find dean. _Then_ he could destroy her.

"Let's just say he wasn't feeling to go so he went down stairs to take a nap."

"Where is he?" He practically screamed this as he advanced, rifle held high.

"We had our fun, but I guess he couldn't hold on long enough to see all the fun. Here I thought all you Winchester's were fighters.

BOOM!

The shotgun blast sounded like a bomb going off in this enclosed space. John looked down at his own gun. _I didn't fire, then who did?_ He glanced at Bobby, who was equally as shocked as he was. He was staring at Sammy, feet squared, gun leveled when he realized what happened.

"Sammy why'd you do that? We need to find where Dean is," was John could think to say.

Sam turned headed for the door he guessed was too the basement and replied, "She said he was downstairs so he's in the basement Dad."

Bobby stepped in front of Sam, trying to block his way as he said, "Sam, I really don't think you should go down there. Let your Dad check it out first." _Because I really don't want you seeing your brother's dead body if it comes to that. That's something no kid should ever see._

Sam replied in a growling tone, "Bobby he is alive and he is down there. I am going to get my brother end of story." With that he flung open the basement door. Sam flicked on his flashlight and surveyed the room. It was plain stone, with s single light bulb in the middle of the ceiling. He swept the flashlight back and forth looking for a glimpse of anything when it landed in the corner.

Sam felt his heart drop down to his shoes as he yelled, "DEAN!"


	5. Stay with me

Hey guys how's it going? From what I've been hearing quite a few of you are very worried about Dean. Don't worry, everything gets resolved in this chapter. Unfortunately I own nothing ='(

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DEAN!" _Wait was that Sam? Why is he screaming? I'm right here idiot, there's no need to yell. God shut up already, you're giving me a headache. Ugh!_ Dean wasn't sure if Sam was really there or if what was left of his body was playing tricks on him. He was having trouble breathing, every inch of his body was a throbbing mass of pain, and on top of that, he was pretty sure the bottom half of his leg was hanging on by a thread. Dean struggled to raise his eyelids a millimeter. When he did, he was greeted with one of the best sight he had ever seen. Sam was hovering over him, just staring. He was apparently yelling something, or talking to someone but he couldn't quite hear.

"Smmy, you ok?" Dean had intended it to be a statement but all that came out was a slurred whisper.

"Oh my god! Dean! Are you okay?" Sam replied with a mixture of shock and joy. He didn't think his brother was awake, much less able to speak. _Are you okay? I haven't seen my brother in three days, and here he is beat to hell on a dirty floor and all I can say is "Are you okay?" What the hell? He's nowhere near okay! _"Dad! I found him!"

John and Bobby were finishing up with the witch's remains and checking out the rest of the house, just to be safe, hen they heard Sam's yell. John all but ran down the steps into the basement. His heart sunk beneath the floorboards when he saw the condition Dean was in. He couldn't get a good look at Dean under the thin flashlight beam, but what he could see was enough. He knew they needed to get Dean out of there.

"Don't worry Dean. It's going to be okay. Dad, Bobby and me r going to get you out of here." Sam was trying to keep his brother calm. _If he's even conscience that is. Seriously I can't even tell. _He saw the look of pain that crossed Dean's face as he shifted a bit. The lump in Sam's throat seemed to grow with each passing second. _All right, I need to calm down. Dean's got to be totally freaking out right now, so the last thing he needs is me freaking out. Me freaking out freaks him out so I have to stay calm. Okay breathe in and out I can do this._

John inadvertently cut Sam's mental coaching short when he kneeled next to his two sons and said, "Sam you got a knife on you?"

Sam scrambled for a second, then produced a knife and said, "Yeah sure dad, right here.

"Dad?" Dean needed to be sure that his dad was really there. God he just needed someone there.

He felt a ruff hand run through his short hair and down over his face as his father said, "Yeah champ I'm right here. I need you to hang on okay? We're gonna get you out of here. You're gonna be okay." John withdrew his hand from Dean's face and cut the ropes that were keeping his ankles and wrists together.

With the binds cut, Dean's arms just uselessly flopped down to a more natural position. Unfortunately, this caused a ripple of pain from his protesting, sore muscles. _Son of a bitch! Holy shit that hurt!_ Dean tried to breathe through the pain borne of not moving his arms and legs in three days. Sam seemed to notice the distress he was having because his babbling picked up a notch.

Dean was on the verge of oblivion when he heard Bobby say, "John we need to get him out of here now. If we wait much longer he's going to lose that leg." Just hearing that sent him spiraling downward till he was in the comforting blackness yet again.


	6. How Long?

Hey everybody. So in this chapter Dean is finally going to get some help, but will it be enough? As usual: Supernatural belongs to the CW and Kripke not me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously: "John we need to get him out of here now. If we wait much longer he's going to lose that leg."_

A deep sigh escaped John's lips. That was not what he wanted to hear. He wanted Bobby to tell him that Dean would be just fine, that nothing was wrong. Now Dean might lose his leg, or worse die. He spared a quick glance at Sam. He looked more worried than a 13 year old should. _Kids his age should be out playing baseball, or playing video games with friends; not hiding in dark basements worrying that their brothers are going to die. God Dean, what did you get yourself mixed up in? You had every right to be angry, but what happened? How did you end up like this?_ John could barely look at Dean because then he would be forced to see how much pain he was in. John was mildly relieved that Dean had slipped into unconsciousness. He knew he had to get Dean to a hospital fast, but that was sounding like less and less of a good idea as the seconds ticked by.

John sighed again, and then said, "Bobby we can't take him to a hospital."

Sam stared open mouthed at his father. _What the fuck do you mean we can't take him to a hospital? He's dying, he needs help! _When Sam found hi voice he yelled, "What do you mean he can't go to a hospital? Dad he needs help! He's probably dying!"

"Sammy look at your brother. What exactly are we going to tell the hospital? He probably hasn't eaten in these three days, he's beat to hell, and he's filthy. What do you think will happen? Do you want your brother to get taken away because CPS jumps on this kind of thing!" John calmly explained.

Sam felt himself physically pale. _God I hadn't even thought of that. Shit! What are we going to do?_ He lowered his eyes and said, "Sorry sir didn't even think of that."

"It's okay Sammy. Don't worry we'll get Dean all the help he needs. He'll be fine."

"About that; I have a friend Mark who runs a free clinic about half an hour from here. It's no questions asked, sort of a place for hunters ya know? They should be able to fix Dean up good," Bobby interjected.

"That sound good Bobby," John replied. He reached in his dirty pocket and grabbed his keys. In one fluid motion he tossed them to Sam and said, "Sam I need you to pull the car up front, and get the back cleaned out as quick as you can alright?"

"No problem dad," Sam said as he ran up the stairs. He was happy to just be able to help his brother out in any way. He was exactly comfortable with taking Dean to some "clinic" that he had never heard of, but he really didn't have a choice. He ran all the way to the car, and got it started up. _This is so weird. Dad and Dean never let me drive the Impala. I don't see why Dean loves this car so much though. Seriously man, it's just a car. It is pretty awesome though._ Sam had gotten eh back seat all ready just as John and Bobby exited the house with dean in between them.

After he few minutes spent debating the best way to carry Dean (as not to complicate any of his injures further), they decided that John would hold up his shoulders and Bobby would grab his legs. This was slightly difficult with Dean's messed up leg. Just looking at it made both men want to gag. Thankfully, it was a short trip and Dean stayed unconscious. It was tricky but eventually they positioned Dean across the back seat of the Impala, with his head in Sam's lap.

"All right I'll call Mark and tell him we're on our way. It's a short trip, so why don't you just follow me," Bobby said in a gruff tone. He would never show it, but he was very worried for Dean. _God, I hope hat kid's got another half an hour left. Didn't want to tell John, or scare Sammy, but hat kid is fading fast. With whatever she did to him, he might not make it there._ A lone tear managed to snake it's way through bobby's beard as he started up his truck.

The trip went smoothly, and agonizingly slow for everyone involved. Dean stayed out the whole trip. Sam felt a little better knowing that Dean wasn't in any pain. John and Bobby both drove well over the speed limit, not even caring if a cop saw them. Everyone was focused on Dean. Sam kept stroking his fingers through Dean's hair, hoping to offer some small measure of comfort.

The clinic was in an old, sprawling brick building. T was two stories high, with a large green field behind it. Two men in white coats, two women in scrubs were waiting outside with a gurney when the Impala pulled up. Everything happened so fast. Before John or Sam could say anything, both back doors were open and Den was being manhandled onto the gurney. He still wasn't moving which was starting t freak Sam out. Once, Dean was all strapped down, everybody rushed inside. Everybody but one doctor.

He waited for John and Sam to exit the car before he spoke. Sam wished he was still sitting when the doctor asked, "How long ago did his heart stop beating?"


	7. A Child's Grief

All right this story is winding down but don't worry, plenty more to come. This chapter is more John and Sam centric. I feel really bad writing Sam's part because I have a 13-year-old sister, so it's kind of creepy. I hope I got everyone's reactions right. Any and all reviews are welcome. Thanks again for reading. All right all standard disclaimers apply (I own nothing and never will).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously: He waited for John and Sam to exit the car before he spoke. Sam wished he was still sitting when the doctor asked, "How long ago did his heart stop beating?"_

Sam just stood there for a second. His brain couldn't process anything right now. "Dean is dead" was playing on a never-ending loop in his head. _Oh god Dean. It was my job to keep you alive and I failed you again. _Sam felt a lump form in his throat as he suppressed a sob. _Okay, deep breathe. When could this have happened? He was awake for pretty much the whole trip….Wait! When Dad said we had two minutes till we got here Dean closed his eyes. Crap! That's not good!_

"Um, two minutes before we go here max," Sam heard he mumble in response to the doctor.

"Thanks kid. You did good," the doctor said as he rushed into the hospital to catch up with his colleagues and try and save Dean. John followed the doctor inside, but Sam stayed rooted to the spot. He was just trying to focus on breathing in the night air, and not thinking about Dean.

He thought he could hear someone saying his name, and a gentle hand on his shoulder made him jump. He looked up and saw Bobby kneeling down in front of him so could look him in the eye.

"Try not to worry too much Sammy. Dean is tough kid. That ijit is gonna be all right, ya hear? Come on let's go find yer daddy," Bobby said. He was trying to coax Sam inside. _He's still so young, he doesn't need to see any of this. Hell both of those buys shouldn't be doing this. Hell Dean wasn't even hunting when this happened. He was just dragged off the street. What the hell happened to that kid? _

A half sobbing voice responded, "God Bobby, I can't do this. Dean is…." At that point his voice broke off and Sam Winchester sounded exactly the 13 and a half years old he was. Sam let Bobby guide him inside the hospital. He needed someone to be strong for him. Dean was always here to be strong for Sam, and to take care of him but Dean couldn't do that now, so Bobby would have to do.

They found John in the waiting room sitting in a plastic chair staring at a clipboard covered in paperwork. He was trying his best to fill out his son's information, but he couldn't get past Dean's name without having to stop. Just thinking about Dean was sending him over the edge. At that exact instant what was left of Sam Winchester plopped down in the chair next to him and sighed loudly. John could tell he was crying and desperately wanted to make everything okay. He reached out and wrapped one arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled his youngest into a half hug. Sam buried his head in his father's shoulder and cried.

Bobby sat aloof from this small suffering family. They needed each other right now and he didn't feel right interrupting their moment; especially now that they were finally getting along (Dean had filled him in on all the fighting on their last visit). He pushed his cap up on his forehead and gave his forehead a rub. He was ungodly worried about Dean. _It's not like the boy's my son, but he might as well be. All the time we spent together fixing up cars in the yard, or just him running after Sammy through the house, it just felt so right. Some times I wish those boys were my kids just so I could see them more often. I don't know what ill do if anything ever happens to one of them._

The next few hours passed in a depressing silence. No one wanted to speak, lost in their memories of the middle Winchester. They weren't the only ones in the waiting room, but they all felt like the loneliest people on the planet.

After a while, a set of double doors pushed open, and a middle-aged nurse in pink scrubs entered the waiting room. She wore her shoulder length auburn hair back in a bun, and she hugged a clipboard to her chest. Every eye in that room looked at her silently begging for news of their loved ones.

"I'm looking for the family of Dean Peterson," she announced to the room. Every set of eyes but two return tot heir personal hell. Sammy had long since cried himself to sleep against John's shoulder. He shifted Sam comfortably off him, and made sure he was settled before approaching the nurse.

As he walked up to her all he could hear was Dean's voice saying, "In that case, I would rather be the one you guys fucking salt and burn".


	8. Alive is Good

Hey this chapter is kind of pointless and mega short but it sets the stage for what will happen in the next chapter and it needed to be its own chapter. This chapter is entirely Sam, John and Bobby (no Dean sorry). All right I own nothing and never will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He barely heard himself say, "I'm Dean's father, is he okay?" He didn't trust his voice to say anymore.

"Your son is alive. The doctors are just getting him settled in the ICU and they wanted me to update you."  
"Oh thank god."

"One of dean's doctors should be down here to speak with you shortly. If not I'll have someone come find you when you can see your son."

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome," and with that John's personal savior disappeared through the double doors again.

Bobby had been on the edge of his seat waiting for John to return with news of Dean. He was paying with all his might that it is good news, but he was also preparing his soul in case the news was bad. He watched John walk towards him and saw the smile that was spreading across his lips. _Oh thank god he's okay. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to the kid._

Bobby stood up as John approached him and said, "How is he?"

John sighed then answered, "He's alive that's all I know. The doctors are upstairs getting him settled so I don't know anything yet."

"That's amazing news John. Dean is going to be okay, I know that boy, he's a fighter."

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he replied, "That he is, that he is. I should probably wake up Sammy."

John bent down to the sleeping form of his youngest and gently shook his shoulder. Sam popped awake in an instant, and said, "Dean?! Is he okay?"

"Yeah kiddo, just talked to a nurse and he's alive. As far as okay, I don't know yet but ill settle for alive at this point."

Sam felt fresh tears streak down his cheeks as he replied, "Yeah alive is good."


	9. Tears

Hey guys! In this chapter we finally see what's wrong with Dean and whether or not he's going to make it. All right, I own nothing and never will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously: __Sam felt fresh tears streak down his cheeks as he replied, "Yeah alive is good."_

Sam reveled in the knowledge that his brother was alive. _Alive may be good for now but I was hoping for okay or awake or something better. You better be okay Dean. Seriously, I don't know what I would do without you. Wow, Dean would totally kill me if he could hear this._ Sam didn't even notice when the nurse walked back into the room and said they had Dean settled. His dad had to shake his arm and tell him they could see his brother to snap out of it.

A tight blanket of anxiety and nervousness settled over the three men as the walked down the hall to the ICU room where Dean was staying. The clinic was small enough to provide security and anonymity but big enough o provide adequate care for whatever injuries hunters managed to come up with. John was glad Bobby had suggested this place because he had no clue what the hell he would have told the hospital had happened to Dean.

The nurse stopped outside a door marked 5 and said, "All right, Dean is inside here resting. He's still sedated so don't expect him wake up. Also we had to put him on a ventilator so there will be a tube down his throat. Seeing Dean like this may be a little shocking at first but you need to remember that he's not in any pain." She seemed to glancing directly into Sam's soul as she said that last part.

John gently pushed the door open and walked in the room. Sam and Bobby quickly followed him in. No matter how much warning they were given, nothing could have prepared them for this. Dean was lying on a bed of white sheets that seemed to match his skin tone. Like the nurse said a tube was down his throat, an IV was sticking out o both arms, and tubes and wires seemed to be connected to every part of Dean's body. What was visible of his chest was covered in bandages. His right leg was propped up n a pillow. It was encased in a thick plaster cast. Both Dean's wrists and ankles wee wrapped with bandages. Aside from that, Dean was covered in deep purple bruises and numerous cuts al over.

Sam almost gagged and had to step outside of the room._ No, No, no, that's not Dean. There's no way in hell that's Dean. God Dean what did she do to you? Why did you have to leave? Oh God, Oh God!_ Sam felt more tears slide down his red cheeks as he slid down the wall. He barely registered his father's presence.

When John saw Sam leave the room, he followed after his youngest. There was nothing he could do for Dean now, but he would still try and save Sam. When he found Sam, he was sitting on the floor crying. John kneeled down in front of Sam and pulled him into a hug as he said, "Shh, it's going to be okay. Dean's alive, he's going to be okay." John repeated this a few more times for good measure. Eventually Sam stopped crying and looked up at him with his big puppy dog eyes and nodded his head. John just sat there as Sam forlornly walked back into Dean's room. _What do I do now Mary? I tried to protect our boys and look how that turned out. I'm so sorry. What should I do?_

Bobby just stood there and watched as John left to go comfort Sam. He felt so out of place._ Boy needs his father now, not some friend._ He slowly walked up to Dean's bed, and took the young hunter's hand. _Hell, yer only 17 and you're one hell of a fine hunter Dean. Yer going to do great things I just know it._ Sam entered the room and seemed to be wiping tears off his face with his sleeve. Bobby couldn't imagine what this must be like for Sam. _I think this is hard? I can't even imagine what this must be like for Sammy. Those two are closer than anything. It must be rough seeing Dean like this. Hell what should I do?_

John was just picking himself up to go see Dean when the doctor approached him and said, "You're Dean Peterson's father correct?"

"Yes I am," he replied. "How's Dean? Will he be okay?"

"We should go sit down in my office," the doctor (who John was guessing was Bobby's friend Mark) said quietly.

"Okay," was all John could manage in reply. _Crap he wants to talk to me in private means it's bad news._ "Let me just tell my other son where I'm going."

"Of course."

John popped his head into Dean's room. He tried not to look at his fallen son because he knew that one he did, he was never going to want to leave. "Hey Bobby, can you keep an eye on Sammy? I'm going to talk to Dean's doctor."

"Sure no problem John," Bobby said in weary tone.

John followed the doctor down the hall to a small office. Once inside he sat down in plush chair. He waited for the doctor to sit down before he asked, "Give it to me straight doc, how is Dean? Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor stared back at John with tired, blue eyes. He removed his thick glasses from his aging face, and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few seconds of silence he said, "Dean is stable for right now, but as far as okay I really can't tell. Dean's been through a significant trauma. Personally I'm just surprised he's still alive." He took a deep breathe before continuing. "AS far as Dean's injuries go he has a multitude of cuts and bruises. He also has several broken, and a few bruised ribs. He has a mild concussion, and a bruised check bone. He also has severe rope buns on his wrists and ankles. He also had some internal bleeding but we managed to stop that easily."

John thought he stopped breathing for a second when he heard the doctor explaining Dean's injuries. _How could that bitch do this to my boy? What did he do to deserve this?_ He eventually worked up the courage to ask, "What about his leg?"

The doctor looked at John with an expression of pity and sorrow when he answered, "Dean's right leg suffered a compound fracture. The bone was actually piercing the skin. We managed to set the bone, but we were to late. As far s we cant ell the wound was infected. At the moment we have him on heavy-duty antibiotics. They seem to be reversing the effects but it's still to early to tell. This can be a very serious problem though. If the infection spreads to other parts of his body we may need you to make a decision about…"

John didn't give the man a chance to finish his statement. HE knew he shouldn't be angry at a time like this but he growled out, "About what?"

"Whether or not Dean keeps his leg. It may not come to this but we may have to amputate Dean's right leg."

"Oh god."

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this."

Bobby and Sam were anxiously awaiting John's return. Sam was dying to know how his brother was. _Ugh, I should have gone with Dad! I can't stand all this waiting!_ Sam seemed to be occupied with staring at Dean, but when Bobby saw his friend walk into the room, he knew something was wrong.

"How's the boy doing John?" Bobby asked trying to contain his fear.

Both Sam and Bobby felt their heart hit the floor when John just stood there and shook his head with tears streaming down his face in response.


	10. He Tries

Hey, I'm back. JFYI writing three stories simultaneously can get quite confusing. This chapter is mostly just fluff (again sorry) but I'll try and make it bearable. You probably don't care so ill just get to the story. The CW and Kripke own everything (not me).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously: __Both Sam and Bobby felt their heart hit the floor when John just stood there and shook his head with tears streaming down his face in response._

Sam couldn't breathe. All of the sudden the floor dropped out for underneath his feet. The next thing he knew he was sitting on the floor of Dean's hospital room crying, with his dad hugging him and telling him everything was going to be okay. _NO! EVERYTHING IS NOT GOING TO BE OKAY! It's our fault. IF I hadn't been fighting with dad, then Dean would never have stormed off. God, please let him live. I know he's never asked for anything so please, just this once, listen to me. Please!_

He barely recognized his voice, or the fact hat he said, "Dad, what's wrong with him?" He was half sobbing when he said this so he wasn't sure if his dad understood him. Part of I'm really didn't want to know what was wrong with Dean, but another part of him was dying to know.

Apparently John understood him because he quietly said, "Well Sammy he's got a pretty busted up leg, but I'm sure you probably guessed that. They said it's pretty infected too. That's the worst of it though," John wasn't sure if Sammy could handle the truth, but he felt the need to tell someone. He was just to card to deal with this on his own. _This is unfair dumping something like this on Sammy's shoulders. He's just a child for Christ sake. I can't do this alone. Maybe Bobby will know what to do._ He took a deep breath then he continued, "Beyond that he's got a couple of bruised and broken ribs, a bruised cheek bone and a couple cuts and bruises. They're just breathing for him to take some of the pressure off of his ribs."

Sammy just gave a tearful nod and sat still. He kept staring at Dean. He knew it was stupid, but he felt if he looked away, his brother would just disappear. _It's so weird that it took this for me to realize how much you mean to me Dean. I mean, I always loved you, no question about that. It's just, I never truly realized how much you do for me. You are everything for me. You're my brother, my father, my mother, my friend, you're everything to me man. Please don't die. I really don't think I could take it._

Bobby actually had to sit down as he listen to his friend explain exactly what was wrong with Dean to Sammy. He knew that wasn't even close to the full version of what was wrong with him. Just what he heard sounded bad enough, let alone what was actually wrong with him._ How John sat there and listened to the doctor explain it is beyond me. Hell, I'm not event hat boy's father and I can barely take seeing him like this. On top of all this, John has to deal with Sammy. How he does this is beyond me. I know I give him shit about being a crap father to the boys but hell, he tries._

The three of them just sat with Dean for hours, each lost in their one introspective world. Dean meant so much to each of them that it was tearing them all apart seeing him like this. John woke from his self-imposed coma and stared at his youngest. _This is no place for Sammy he doesn't need to be seeing all this. He's too young._ Eventually he found his voice and said, "It's getting late Sammy. You need to get some sleep. Come on, let's go find a room and get some shut eye."

"I'm not leaving him Dad. He needs me," he defiantly replied. He attempted to stifle a yawn as he said this. _Sleep would be awesome but I can't leave him. I know Dean would never leave me, so I'm not leaving him._

"What Dean needs is rest, and for you to be okay. If you're not going anywhere else why don't e at least see if we can get you a bed here all right?"

"Ok Dad."

Sam yawned, kicked off his shoes, and hopped up into the other bed in Dean's room. It was unoccupied and somehow he figured no one would mind. HE was really tired, and this bed was really comfy. With eyelids half closed he mumbled, "Night' Dean," and promptly fell asleep.


	11. Open Up

I had originally intended to keep this story short but for some reason I just keep dragging it on. Oh well, here's the next bit. It's a bit short, but I thought this made a good stopping point. Again this is the unbeta'd version, if I can remember to repost the finished one I will (seriously, I have a finished version of all the chapters I just never get around to publishing them). So I own nothing and never will sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John sat and watched Sam sleep. It warmed his heart to see the peaceful look on Sam's face._ Sam has put up with so much these past few days. He needs more than just sleep. I need to make everything okay for my boys. Dean, you're so strong and I don't give you the credit you deserve. Most of the time you're a better father to Sammy than I am. You're always there for him, you take of him, and you protect him. It was unfair for me to dump all that on your shoulders. A four year old shouldn't have to become an adult. You deserve to be happy, and have a real life. Unfortunately, that's the one thing I can't give you no matter how much I want to._

Eventually he found his voice and said, "God Bobby, I don't think I can do this."

"He's going to be okay, John," Bobby wasn't sure what to say to what was left of his friend.

"I honestly don't think he will be. I mean this could be it. Even if he does make it, there's still a chance he could lose his leg. I don't think I could do that to him if it came down to it Bobby. I can't do that to my son." John desperately tried to fight the tears that were building in hi eyes. He took hold of Dean's pale, limp hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You can't think like that John. I know this boy. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than this to stop Dean Winchester."

A ghost of a smile appeared on John's lips as he whispered, "Thanks Bobby."

"Anytime."

Dean wasn't sure where he was anymore. He remembered the cold, and the pain. He knew something happened after that because he was warm and comfortable now. _Am I dead? Shit, I'm in heaven aren't I? Come on I'm only 17! Well, I guess it beats the alternative. Hey maybe I'll get to see Mom again._ It was in that moment that he felt the rough callused hand in his and heard the gentle rough voices. The voices sounded familiar but he just couldn't pin down whose they were. _Okay, voices, talking about me? I guess I'm not dead yet. Sammy? Wait, I remember Sammy, and Dad. I think I was in the Impala too. All right, where am I now? This definitely isn't my baby. It's too nice to be a motel. Okay I need to see what I'm dealing with here. I can do this. Open your eyes Winchester. Come on, I can do this! I need to find Sam!_

Dean dipped into his last reserves of strength and opened his eyes.


	12. Why don’t you ask him yourself?

Hey everybody. I know nothing action packed has been happening in the last couple of chapters, but don't worry everything will get resolved in the next couple of chapters. I'm going to try and stop myself from rambling. This chapter is more of a fluffy family moment, just as a warning. Also sorry for some of the long update times on my other stories. This evil thing called real life keeps getting in the way. Anyway, I own nothing. Heck I don't really even own the plot since I wrote it for a challenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously: __Dean dipped into his last reserves of strength and opened his eyes._

The first thing he saw was white. _Why is everything white? _He smelled the tang of antiseptic and that gave everything away. He tried looking around to get his bearings, but all he could see was a generic hospital room. This wasn't the first time he had woken up in this situation, and it never got more pleasant. He was vaguely aware that whoever was holding his hand was practically squeezing it to death.

John and Bobby were so engrossed in their continued conversation that they didn't notice when Dean's eyes opened up about halfway. John was the first to notice that Dean was awake. He was subconsciously holding Dean's hand in a death grip. _Huh, it felt like Dean moved his hand. Wait, Dean moved his fingers._ John looked up just in time for Dean's eyes to settle on him. The eyes seemed out of focus, but they were open, and they seemed to recognize him. That was more than enough for right now; everything else could be dealt with later.

John found his voice, and said in a loud whisper, "Dean, can you hear me? Thank god you're okay!"

Bobby looked up incredulously when he heard his friend say this. He broke out in a large grin when he saw that Dean's eyes were open. He wiped his face with one of his worn hands and just stared at Dean. _Thank God Dean's okay. Don't know what I would have done without that boy. Hell, Sammy will probably want to be woken up._ A list started to form in his mind of all the things that needed to be done.

Dean kept glancing around the room frantically, trying to find the one thing in his life that truly mattered. John noticed his sons discomfort and felt a smile tug at his lips. _It still amazes me how close those boys are. No matter how much me and Sammy fight, he always has Dean to be there for him._

Dean opened his mouth and tried to find his voice, but John stopped him by saying, "Don't worry Dean Sammy is okay. He's right here," He motions to the next bed with one hand while running his other hand through Dean's short hair to try and comfort him. "Don't worry, he's just sleeping. Apparently you were keeping him up all night."

Dean's eyes swept past his tired father and landed on Sam. He was curled up on the other bed, and he seemed to be rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. From experience Dean knew that Sam needed a few minutes to wake up in the morning so he gave his brother his space. Sam was looking around nervously, but Dean never broke eye contact, even though it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open.

Suddenly Sam realized where he was and quickly asked, "dad, Bobby, is Dean okay? Did something happen?"

With a smile on his face John replied, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Sam's eyes darted to Dean's and the magnetic hazel met the tired green, and both boys had a smile on their face.


	13. Always A Day Away

Just a tid bit of family fluff before the serious stuff kicks in. Also I have no medical knowledge as I apologize if any of what I used is wrong. I just used the all-knowing Wikipedia. As much as I wished I owned any of this, I do not. It's just a work of fiction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam just lay there for a minute and stared at Dean. Just the fact that Dean's eyes were open was enough. For that minute he could forget that his brother was teetering on the brink of death. Once that minute was gone, he rushed to his brother's side, all thoughts of sleep gone. Sam wore an ever-widening smile across his face as Dean's dull eyes stared up at him

Eventually he found his voice and said, "Hey Dean. God man you scared the crap out of me. I'm so happy your okay man!"

Dean moved his lips like he going to say something, but John stopped him with his voice when he whispered, "Shh, hey Dean don't try and talk. You've got a tube down your throat. Don't worry everything is going to be okay. Go back to sleep."

Feeling unnecessary, but overjoyed Bobby excused himself and went to get the doctor.

Dean's head felt like it was filled with cotton. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't form a very coherent thought. _Sammy. Sammy is ok. Dad's here. I'm okay. I think I'm going to sleep. Is that Bobby? Why is he here? God I'm cold!_ While this was running through out the middle Winchester's head, his eyelids drooped closed, and he dropped off to sleep.

About two minutes later Bobby and the doctor walked back into the room. Dr. Mark Barnes had been told that he had a captivating presence. At six feet two inches tall he was hard to miss. HE had a square jaw, graying chocolate brown hair, and soft brown eyes. Just one look in his eyes, and any hunter could tell you that Mark had seen one to many friend die.

There was something about this case that just tugged at his heartstrings. The file said the kid was only 17. At that age nobody should be in this situation. Don't get me wrong I'm happy he woke up but I just have a bad feeling about his. I can't imagine what this must be like for his family. I don't know them but I know Bobby, and he's taking this hard. It must be a million times worse for them.

Mark walked up to Dean's bed, looked at the monitors, and then made a few notes on Dean's charts. Eventually he said, "So, how long was he awake?"

John perked up and answered, "Um, five minutes or less, not very long. How's he doing?"

"Well, it's a terrific sign that he woke up. Of course due to his concussion we are going to have to start waking him up every few hours. The only thing that has he worried is that he is starting to run a fever."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, it could be a number of things. It could mean that his body is fighting the infection, or that it's spreading. It could also just be his body's natural reaction to the trauma it experienced. I'll run a few tests just to be safe. I'll also have the nurse add medication to help lower his fever into his IV."

"Thanks Doc."

"No problem," and with that Mark exited the room.

Mark walked down the hall to the nurses' station, running a hand over his face. He placed his weary hands on the counter and said to the head nurse on duty, "I need you to had a heavy dose of Acetaminophen to Dean Winchester's IV on the next round."

Janet looked up at the doctor from beneath her blonde bangs and replied in a slightly worried tone, "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, that kid will be lucky if he sees tomorrow."


	14. Time to Decide

Hey there everyone. Sorry about the massive abundance of evil cliffhangers by the way. Again, I have no medical knowledge so sorry if any of this is wrong. Just a not, I will be leaving for a five day trip to New Orleans without my laptop so if I don't reply to any comments, or post anything that's why. Okay, on to the story. Eric Kripke owns everything, not me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously: __"Yeah, that kid will be lucky if he sees tomorrow."_

Now that Sam knew his brother was on the road to recovery, time flew by. It seemed like only minutes ago Dean was drifting off to sleep. Now some nurse (Who Sam thought was pretty hot) walked into the room.

Mandy Davidson had worked at the clinic for three years now. She was still considered to be the "new girl" among the nurses though. She had seen people come through the doors with some strange injuries, but she knew what she was signing up for when she signed her job application. She wore her long dirty blonde hair back in a high ponytail, and seemed to have a never-ending smile.

As she walked up to Dean she said to his family, 'Hi there, I'm Mandy. I'm just here to check up on Dean and see if we can wake him up again."

John liked her positive energy for some reason. _She is way to young for me, but she still is nice. _He finally found his voice and said, "Here, let me help you with that. Dean is kind of jumpy."

"Okay, no problem."

John turned toward Dean, grabbed his right hand, and said, "Hey Dean, I need you to wake up now kiddo. Think you can do that for me now?" He watched Dean react to his voice, and try and open his eyes. _God, this kid is tough. I feel bad about all the shit I put him through. No kid his age should have to wake up in a hospital room, all doped up, with a tube breathing for them. It's just not right. You better be okay kiddo, I don't know what I would do without you. Hell, what would Sammy do without you?_

All Dean wanted was a little peace and quiet so he could sleep. _Just five more minutes! Seriously would it kill you to let me sleep for a while? Not cool man! Ugh, if I don't wake up I'm going to get bitched at and I'm in no mood to listen to that._ After much contemplation, Dean slid his eyes open, and stared at his father. He had to link a few times to get his dad into focus.

"Hey Kiddo, how are you feeling?" John asked when he saw that Dean was awake.

Dean seemed to think about his answer for a few minutes, but eventually gave his father a shaky thumbs up. _How the hell do you think I am? Everything hurts, I literally can't breathe, and for some reason everything is really hot. Seriously, why am I sweating?_

The nurse checked Dean's vitals, and scribbled a few things down on his chart. She gave Dean a brief once over, and then checked his temperature. When she finished this, she gave a slight frown, and said, "Hmm."

"What's the matter?" Sam asked impatiently.

"His temperature has gone up again. He currently is running a fever of 103.5 degrees. With the medication we have him on we were expecting his temperature to drop, not rise."

"So what does this mean?" John asked.

"I'll have the doctor check him over to be sure. I'm not qualified to give you a hard answer to that."

"Ok, thanks," John said as the nurse left the room to go get the doctor.

Ten minutes later, Dean was whisked away for another batch of tests, to try and figure out exactly what is wrong with him. After a long while, Dean was wheeled back into his room. Sam held his hand as the doctor reconnected the ventilator.

After getting Dean situated the Doctor turned to John and said, "Mr. Winchester I believe we need to have a talk in my office."

John saw the sadness in the man's eyes as he replied, "This concerns Sammy too. He should know what's going on. You can say it here."

"All right, after running a few tests we've determined that the infection from Dean's leg is spreading to the rest of his body. We are starting him on heavy-duty antibiotics, but if he doesn't improve in the next two days we have to amputate his leg


	15. Lost

Hey sorry for the major delay in posting anything. I just checked and I haven't updated a couple of my stories in almost a month! I've been a tid bit busy with getting ready for college so I'm going to try and make up for it. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thanks a ton for all the amazing reviews I've been getting. I know the plot seems to be lagging with all this family fluff but I promise you this is going somewhere. Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my imagination (I read that somewhere and thought it was cool. Sorry if I stole this from someone).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously: "I__f he doesn't improve in the next two days we have to amputate his leg."_

Everybody in the room just stopped and stared at the doctor. Nobody could believe what was happening. Sure they all knew it was a possibility but nobody expected it to come to this. Tears welled up behind Sam's eyes. He honestly didn't have the strength to cry._ God, please let Dean be okay. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been arguing with dad over this stupid hunt, then Dean wouldn't have left and he still would be okay. Now Dean's either going to die basically or lose his leg I think. Why does this have to happen to Dean?_

Sam already knew the answer but he just needed to hear the answer so he asked, "Dad, is Dean going to be okay?"

John Winchester was lost in his own little world. He started hunting to protect his sons, and now one of his sons was about to die because of his mistake. There was nothing more he could have done about the witch, he knew that. It was the constant arguing he did with Sam that caused this situation. He knew in his heart that it was a lethal poison, flowing through both his boys' veins but he kept at it.

_How do they expect me to make this choice? No father should ever have to face this decision. Then again it doesn't matter what I chose. Either way I'm killing him. It's a choice between death by bacteria or death after a long drawn out, suffering depression. Dean hasn't been able to sit still since he learned to walk. I remember when he was younger he used to get into everything. I'd be under a car, and he'd just be sitting there, examining the tools or the car. I can remember praying that he would forget how to walk. I can't even imagine what losing his leg would do to him. He's so active. Would he be able to hunt? He could get one of those fake legs I guess but our insurance probably wouldn't cover it and I don't have a lot of money. What am I supposed to do here Mary?_

Noticing that John was lost to the world, Bobby replied, "I honestly don't know Sam. The kind of thing Dean has could clear up on its own given enough time, or it could just kill him. This sort of thing is always a tough choice. We obviously don't want to saw off your brother's leg if we don't have to but we don't want to kill him either."

Sam looked almost as pale as Dean when he said, "Are they really going to have to do that? The thing with his leg I mean?"

"Yeah kiddo it's a real possibility."

"But what would Dean do? I mean he doesn't sit still ever. How's he going to do anything?"

"You could get him one of those fake legs, or whatnot. Either way we're going to figure this out Sam. Don't worry."

A sly smile crossed Sam's lips as he said, "Thanks Bobby."


End file.
